


Cumpleaños Supremo

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Esposo, Papá y Líder Supremo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cumpleaños, F/M, Fiesta de Cumpleaños, Fiesta sorpresa, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hux enamorado, Hux estresado, Hux organiza la fiesta, Kylo y Rey emperadores, Kylo y Rey enamorados, Leve tortura al pelirrojo, Reylo - Freeform, Rose es muy lista, pastel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: El cumpleaños del Líder Supremo que tuvo que organizar el General Hux. [Reylo][Gingerrose]
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Esposo, Papá y Líder Supremo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Cumpleaños Supremo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladies of Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladies+of+Ren).



> Disclaimer: Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Lucas films y Disney. Sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Dedicado a mis bellas amigas "Ladies of Ren".

Kylo entró a la sala de juntas que permanecía en penumbras. Su hermosa Emperatriz le había dejado una nota en sus aposentos, donde lo citaba en dicho lugar.

No sintió más que la presencia de la de ella que se estaba escondiendo de él y eso lo hizo sentirse nervioso y emocionado a la vez… ¿Acaso ella estaba pensando en hacer algo _especial_ para _celebrar_ ese día? La elección del lugar era extraña pero no se opondría a experimentar nada con su esposa. Miles de escenarios pasaron por su mente imaginando las posibilidades de festejar la fecha.

Sonrió y siguió caminando hasta topar con la estampa de Rey en la fuerza: estaba en el fondo de la habitación. Estuvo a punto de chasquear los dedos para que las luces se encendieran y develaran su regalo enfundado en un vestido negro, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

De un momento a otro se hizo la luz en el lugar, cayeron serpentinas y confeti sobre él y en un coro le gritaron:

— **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Se desconcertó un poco porque no había sentido a esa multitud, pero después se dio cuenta que era obra de Rey que seguro había ocultado la firma de todos. Su emperatriz encabezaba al grupo, seguida de Rose, Armitage, Phasma, Mitaka, Poe, Finn, Kaydel, Jannah, Chewie –quién gruñó de alegría al verlo-, C3PO, R2D2, BB-8 y muchos strormtroopers. Incluso la insufrible Millie estaba ahí echada en medio del lugar y viéndolo a los ojos con reproche gatuno. Todos usaban gorros de cumpleaños de color negro en sus coronillas.

Le emoción que había sentido se fue apaciguando dándole paso a algo de vergüenza porque evidentemente su bella esposa sabría lo que había esperado y no quería hacerla sentir mal.

Los ojos de Kylo y Rey se encontraron. Ella avanzó hasta él visiblemente radiante, para abrazarlo con fuerza y depositar un besito fugaz en sus labios. El Líder Supremo reparó en que su esposa llevaba un gorro color Rojo con letras negras que decía "Esposa del Cumpleañero" y sonrió con ternura por eso. No era nada adepto a festejos de ese tipo, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió felicidad de que ella se hubiera molestado en organizarle algo y se sintió aún más amado.

— Felicidades, mi amor —le dijo ella, acariciando su mejilla—. Espero que esto sea de tu agrado. Ya sé que no te gustan mucho las multitudes, pero no quería que tu cumpleaños pasara desapercibido y… lamento que no fuera lo que esperabas, pero… más tarde lo será —sonrió pícara guiñándole el ojo lo que hizo que él sonriera de nuevo.

— Gracias por esto —le dijo genuinamente—. La verdad es que, no celebraba mi cumpleaños desde hace muchos años, pero desde que estás en mi vida, haces que quiera tener este tipo de experiencias nuevas a tu lado —hizo una pausa y se inclinó más a ella—, aunque invites a los rebeldes —susurró.

— Oh, vamos, ellos te aprecian… —comentó ella con alegría.

— Claro, claro… —aseguró él falsamente. No le molestaba mucho tenerlos ahí porque sabía que más que por él, todos habían acudido por Rey y si ella era feliz, él también, así tuviera que soportarlos. Después de todo aún estaban en sus dominios, y era su cumpleaños. No se atreverían a hacer nada que pudiera molestarlo para terminar ahorcándolos de a uno en uno, aunque, secretamente esperaba que Finn o Poe le dieran esos motivos.

— Olvidemos ese detalle y pasemos a celebrar, mandé a traer ese enorme pastel de Jogan —Rey se despegó de él para señalarle la mesa de la sala de juntas, que estaba repleta de comida, bocadillos, bebidas y todo adornado con elementos alusivos a la primera orden y el imperio, incluso las servilletas tenían dibujitos del casco de Darth Vader y sables rojos—. Hux me dijo que era tu favorito… a decir verdad él me ayudó en todo, no lo hubiera logrado sin su intervención y fue muy amable conmigo, creo que es un buen elemento y deberías considerarle un aumento.

— Qué bueno que te ayudó, cielo. Eso prueba que no es tan inútil como pensaba —concedió Kylo con una falsa sonrisa, reprimiendo los ganas de ahorcar al pelirrojo. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que toda la semana anterior el General, Mitaka y Phasma se la habían pasado encima de él como buitres, preguntándole cosas acerca de sus gustos personales, preguntas que él por supuesto nunca les contestó y consideró estúpidas. Pero ahora que Rey lo mencionaba, llamaba su atención que de los tres, sólo Hux la hubiera ayudado. Ese pensamiento lo llevó a darse cuenta que el insufrible y pálido hombre había estado cerca de su esposa y el estómago se le revolvió. La ira comenzaba a bullir en él, cuando la voz de Rey lo interrumpió.

— Vamos —lo jaló su esposa hacia la mesa detrás de ella. Estaba llena de aperitivos y bebidas. Había unos globos negros en forma de estrellas de la muerte y porgs flotando por todos lados. Un cintillo en la pared colgaba diciendo: "Feliz Cumpleaños Líder Supremo" en letras doradas. Rey lo condujo a su asiento, en la silla en medio de la mesa, frente al enorme pastel que tenía una réplica de su sable rojo como vela.

— Felicidades, Líder —dijo Mitaka con una reverencia.

— Brindo por usted, señor —dijo Phasma, alzando su copa.

— Y nosotros también, ¿no Finn? —exclamó Poe algo burlón dándole un codazo a su amigo.

Kylo estuvo a punto de mover su mano hacia ellos pero volteó a ver a su esposa que resplandecía contenta de tenerlos ahí y reprimió las ganas.

Los asistentes se arremolinaron en torno a él, permaneciendo de pie. Un stormtrooper se acercó a encender la vela de cumpleaños y Rey le enseñó su gorro que iba a juego con el de ella que decía "Cumpleañero Supremo" y se lo colocó con delicadeza pasando sus mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas.

Sin previo aviso, todos comenzaron a entonar esa canción de cumpleaños que había olvidado:

_— Feliz cumpleaños a ti.. feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

El Líder Supremo, algo incómodo por no saber a dónde mirar decidió pasear los ojos por todos los presentes, realmente los sentía relajados ahí con él, incluso a Finn y Poe que estaban frente a él del otro lado de la mesa y al lado de Rose, quién hacía poco se había mudado a las filas de la Primera Orden, para estar junto a Rey.

Su escrutinio pasó de los rebeldes, Phasma, Mitaka, los stormtrooper y llegó por último al General Hux que estaba parado un poco más atrás de todos, de lado izquierdo a él. No estaba cantando y su cara era difícil de descifrar. Una mezcla de cansancio, incomodidad y tristeza se le notaban a leguas. Kylo extendió su mano hacia él y el pelirrojo sintió un tirón que caminó de la espina dorsal hasta su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para no dejar escapar un grito, debido al dolor que estaba experimentando, el Líder Supremo estaba hurgando en su mente en busca de algo.

Los presentes estaban tan enfrascados cantando que él había aprovechado para descubrir por qué el pelirrojo se había encargado de su fiesta. Rey le había dicho que había necesitado ayuda, pero… ¿y si había una razón más a fondo? ¿Y si Hux estaba secretamente enamorado de su esposa? Pensó en las veces en las que los había dejado a solas pues lo había designado de la escolta personal de la Emperatriz porque, si bien lo detestaba, sabía de su lealtad a la Primera Orden y de sus capacidades militares para defenderla. Quizás había cometido un error muy grande, pero iba a repararlo.

Lo sentía resistirse, definitivamente había algo que no quería que se enterara. La ira de Kylo iba en aumento y Hux se retorcía sin emitir ni un solo sonido, pero comenzando a sudar.

Rey se volteó a mirarlo, percatándose de lo que su esposo estaba sintiendo y haciendo.

— _Estoy averiguando porqué eligió el pastel de Jogan en lugar de uno de fruta Muja, cielo_ —le dijo en su vínculo. Y le sonrió sin abandonar su cometido.

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron. Kylo soltó el aire en un suspiro por haber sido interrumpido en lo que buscaba.

— Ahora debes soplarle a la vela y pedir un deseo —le dijo Rey. Él cerró los ojos y se concentró, no tenía que pensarlo mucho, igual y sería ambicioso pero, en su mente sólo habían dos cosas. luego abrió los ojos y sopló. Los aplausos volvieron. Un stormtrooper se acercó para repartir los pedazos de pastel pero Rey se negó argumentando que lo haría ella misma, lo cual volvió a crear distracción, misma que Kylo aprovechó. Hux se estaba escabullendo cuando la sensación volvió y volteó a ver al Líder que tenía la mano extendida hacia él, oculta para los demás por la figura de la Emperatriz.

El Líder Supremo estaba furioso y decidido a enterarse. No le interesaban cosas del pasado de Hux más que el momento en el cual puso los ojos en Rey. Pasaron unos cuántos segundos y entonces encontró lo que buscaba:

Las imágenes fueron claras, como si él hubiera estado presente.

_— Lady Rey quiere hacerle una fiesta sorpresa al Líder Supremo —dijo la vocecita de Rose—, sin embargo, ella no puede encargarse en su totalidad de todos los detalles, porque como sabes, tiene obligaciones que atender y hay ciertas cosas que aún no sabe de su esposo, que tampoco considera prudente preguntarle porque sospecharía —Rose miraba con cierto aire de autosuficiencia al pelirrojo y sonreía, maliciosa—. Así que, he resuelto la situación —anunció—. Aceptaré darte esa cita que llevas pidiéndome desde hace meses sólo si tú te encargas de organizarlo todo._

_A Hux casi se le cae la mandíbula. Había puesto sus ojos en los de la bella e inteligente Rose Tico desde que puso un pie en la Primera Orden y cada día, su atracción hacia ella fue en aumento. Que le hablara en ese tono no hacía más que prendarlo, además de que lo estaba retando y él no perdía en ese tipo de cosas._

_— ¿Sólo tengo que organizar la fiesta y ya? —murmuró saliendo de la impresión y recomponiéndose. Rose se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa._

_— Le preguntaré al Líder Supremo acerca de su aprobación de la fiesta y si él está contento con la organización, aceptaré salir contigo —Hux vio el fallo en aquel plan. Kylo jamás aprobaría nada que tuviera que ver con beneficiarlo._

_— Él no va a aprobarlo._

_— No va a saber que tú lo organizaste, ahí está el reto… tendrás que sortear los obstáculos para que no se dé cuenta —se encogió de hombros. Armitage sintió su orgullo desafiado y aunque iba a ser difícil la proeza, no sería imposible. Él era un buen estratega y haría uso de sus habilidades para conseguir lo que más quería._

_— Muy bien, señorita Tico, vaya pensando en su atuendo para esa velada…_

_— ¿Para el cumpleaños?_

_— No… para nuestra cita —sonrió el pelirrojo._

* * *

Kylo dejó caer pesadamente su mano al costado, liberando al General, que tuvo que agarrarse de la pared de duracero para no caerse.

El gobernante de la galaxia, tuvo que reprimir la carcajada. Pobre del tonto y perdedor de Hux porque entre Rose y él se lo habían puesto verdaderamente difícil. Había visto en su mente que todas las veces que se negó a contestar sus preguntas, las de Mitaka y Phasma, había tenido que recurrir a los cocineros para enterarse de sus gustos culinarios, incluso contactó a Chewbacca y a C3PO para obtener detalles de festejos en su niñez, lo cual explicaba los globos de la estrella de la muerte, los de los porgs seguro eran por gusto de Rey. Vaya que estaba desesperado porque Rose le hiciera caso. Extrañamente no lo culpó, él había estado casi igual por Rey, en su momento.

Sintió alivio por descubrir que el General no estaba interesado en su esposa, así que se relajó y decidió disfrutar de esa fiesta. Aunque aún estaba el hecho de que su cita dependía de su percepción de la fiesta…

Pobre pelirrojo.

* * *

Armitage Hux suspiró. Al final la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito, pero no se sentía así para él. Kylo ya sabía todo porque irrumpió en su mente en busca de sabrá Darth Vader que cosa, y ahora sabía que argumentaría algún "pero" con Rose.

Encima, había tenido que invitar a los rebeldes, para complacer a la Emperatriz y dentro de ellos estaba el traídor de FN, ahora conocido como Finn que acaparaba la atención de Rose desde que la reunión comenzó.

Se sintió estúpido, pues era evidente que la mecánica había jugado con él, todo para que su amiga y su esposo tuvieran una bonita celebración sin preocupaciones, mismas que él había sorteado por ellos.

Ahí estaba él, de pie recargado en el rincón, con un patético gorro de cumpleaños en la cabeza, cansado, con estrés, acabado de ser trepanado en sus pensamientos por Kylo Ren y con el corazón roto.

Armitage alzó un poco la cabeza. Alguien había puesto música y el Líder Supremo y su Emperatriz bailaban en un espacio lejos de la mesa. Los rebeldes, Mitaka y Phasma se le unían. Vio que FN le extendía una mano a Rose y supo que era hora de largarse de ese lugar, pero no pudo quitarles los ojos de encima.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la mecánica se negó moviendo la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y fue hasta Rey y Kylo, interrumpiéndolos en su danza. El Líder se encorvó hacia Rose. El general imaginó que estaban tratando el asunto de la fiesta y no esperó más, no iba a ser la burla de nadie.

Fue hasta una de las sillas en donde Millicent descansaba y la tomó en brazos.

Atravesó el lugar y salió, dispuesto a irse a sus aposentos. Millie alzó su cabecita hacia él.

— No preguntes… —le dijo y ella le devolvió un "Miau", que le sonó a molestia.

Caminó presuroso, estaba a nada de llegar al elevador cuando la voz de Rose lo detuvo.

— ¡Hey, General! —Hux se paró en seco y se giró para verla—. ¿Ya te vas? Oh, ¡Hola Millie! —le dijo rascando su barbilla. La Gatita se frotó contra su mano, gustosa.

— Yo… mira…

Ella le tendió una mano y él parpadeó, sin comprender.

— ¿Bailamos?

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste, ¿bailas conmigo?

— N-No sé bailar… —admitió, sintiendo como sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

— Bueno, entonces estamos de suerte. Sé algunos pasos y te puedo enseñar, así sirve y cuando salgamos en nuestra cita ya tenemos un ensayo previo.

— ¿T-Tú quieres…? ¿Él te dijo que…? —Rose rio ante la confusión del pelirrojo. Adoraba verlo así de vulnerable. Adoraba que detrás de esa seriedad escondiera esa faceta de timidez.

— En realidad lo de la cita no dependía de él… nunca fue la idea, pero, no te la quería poner tan fácil…

— De verdad que no lo hiciste, fue horrible y muy difícil… —admitió, soltando un suspiro por su cansancio, pero también por lo bella que la veía.

— Lo sé, pero si fuiste capaz de tragarte tu orgullo y organizarle la fiesta al Líder Supremo para conseguir una cita conmigo, entonces puedo estar segura de que vas enserio y sí te intereso

— Es que si me interesas… —Rose se puso de puntitas y le besó la mejilla.

— ¿Vamos? —Millie maulló como respuesta en lugar de su amo y Armitage y Rose rieron. Se tomaron de la mano y regresaron a la fiesta.

* * *

Kylo y Rey bailaban dando vueltas suaves y enfrascados en la mirada del otro, mientras los invitados platicaban en la mesa y Rose y Armitage regresaban a escena para bailar también, pero alejados de ellos.

Al final Rose se había acercado a confesar su idea y a decirles que, aunque había "condicionado al pelirrojo" nada de ello fue la intención. Kylo le deseó suerte a la mecánica y le pidió encarecidamente que trabajara con el carácter del pelirrojo. Pensó que después de todo, si esos dos salían, podía verse beneficiado; esperaba que el General se volviera más dócil por efecto del amor.

— Me alegra que sí te haya gustado todo esto, tenía temor de que te molestaras por organizarlo… —le susurró Rey, sacándolo de su reflexión.

— No cielo, jamás podría molestarme por un detalle de ti hacia mi… —se inclinó para besarla dulcemente aprovechando que nadie lo miraba.

— Y… acerca de tu deseo… —comenzó Rey acercándose a su esposo.

— _Mis deseos_ … sabes bien que fueron dos.

— El primero, está más que concedido, porque jamás te dejaré de amar, mi amor —le aseguró—. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti preciosa… sé que eso no cambiaría nunca pero, sólo quise asegurarme…

— Bueno pues yo te lo aseguro… y sobre el segundo…

— Si… ¿qué con el segundo…? —preguntó él nervioso.

— Creo que podríamos empezar con practicar… —contestó ella gustosa.

— Me gusta… si… para que nos salgan bien ¿no? —siguió Kylo el jueguito.

— Oh… y en plural… —Rey alzó las cejas y sintió que la felicidad reventaba en ella.

— Lo he visto en la fuerza, tendremos gemelos… —le aseguró y besó el dorso de su mano.

— Entonces también se cumplirá tu segundo deseo, ya lo has visto.

— Si, pero aun así quería saberlo de ti… las visiones del futuro pueden ser no tan certeras… y bueno no sé si tú quieras ser madre, no lo hemos hablado.

— Amor… claro que quiero ser madre y quiero que tú seas el padre de mis hijos, Ben… te amo… —le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla y suspiró. Lo adoraba como una loca y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

— Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida… gracias hermosa —no iba a agradecerle a Hux, en todo caso a Rose por la magnífica idea, pero al final todos habían salido ganando y era lo que importaba.

— Es el primero de muchos —le aseguró ella—. Y… aún falta la mejor parte… —movió las cejas.

— Oh… ya muero por, desenvolver mi regalo… lástima que tengamos que esperar otro poco.

— No comas ansias mi Líder... unas horas más.

Kylo acercó a Rey hacia él y la abrazó mientras seguían girando en la pista.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que una celebración encargada por Rey, planeada y ejecutada por Armitage Hux que quería salir con Rose Tico resultara tan bien, incluso con presencias poco deseadas, pero, tenía a Rey y absolutamente todo había cambiado desde que la había conocido.

Sonrió para ella y para sus adentros y sintió como aquel niño herido que había estado escondiendo dentro de él, se alegraba porque se sentía importante y amado. Quizás pudiera gobernar la galaxia, pero nada de eso hubiera sido suficiente, sin Rey. Ahora tenía su amor y su compañía y no podía pedir nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue creado en Honor al cumpleaños de Adam Driver el pasado 19/11, debido al reto del Discord "Ladies of Ren". Yo aquí llegando tarde como siempre. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Escogí el Prompt: El cumpleaños que tuvo que organizar el General Hux y bueno... esto salió xD
> 
> Tenía que buscar una buena razón por la cual el pelirrojo tuviera que hacer el festejo y pues sólo lo haría por Rose... según yo jajaja :P
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
